No Regrets
by taydaisy48
Summary: One walk into the woods, and suddenly, Aika runs into the one person that has left so many years ago. Aika has avoided every opportunity to see him, so what happens now? Spoilers for those that aren't caught up in Shippuden.


**Hey guys! Well, in a way, I'm just writing this to help promote my poll that I have going on right now.**

**Well, I have an urge to write a Naruto story of some sorts. I have ideas, but I'm not sure who I want to start with first. Sooo go to my profile, and vote vote vote!**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Just my original character, Aika Wolfe.**

**

* * *

**

It had been a long time since the beginning. A long, long time since we were first grouped up in our 3 man squads. But because of me, we had to be grouped in a four group.

That was me, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. At first, none of us could get along. Naruto was jealous of Sasuke. Sasuke hated Naruto and Sakura with a passion. Sakura was annoyed by Naruto, yet he was in love with her while she was in love with Sasuke. And me, well, I never helped the fighting in the group.

I'd tell Naruto to hurry up, and to not keep our team down. I'd tell Sakura she was too annoying and weak. And I'd tell Sasuke that he was going down the wrong path. None of them seemed to like me, really. I didn't blame them back then.

During those times, I had short, black hair that barely touched my shoulders. My eyes were a bright green. I was only 14, like everyone else, so I didn't really have anything else going for me. Unlike the other girls, I didn't really like make up or long hair. I was weird, I suppose.

When I think back to the past, a few memories always stand out to me. Some painful, some nice.

* * *

_Our sensei was sitting in front of us. He was looking at us one at a time, probably trying to see how we were._

"_Alright." He spoke, setting his hands on his knees. "Let's all get to know each other, shall we? So tell me, things you like, things you hate…dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that." He told us. _

_Of course, Naruto was the one to speak first. "Why don't you tell us stuff about you first?" He asked, sitting down cross legged. _

_Kakashi pointed to himself. "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate, hmm, I don't feel like telling you that." Naruto and Sakura gasped, while I just closed my eyes in annoyance._

"_Dreams for the future…I haven't really thought about that. And hobbies…I have lots of hobbies." He gave us a smile after explaining. _

_I just rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that was real informative." I whispered to myself. Apparently, Sasuke must have heard me, because he snorted at my remark. I gave him a quick glare before being interrupted by Kakashi again._

"_Okay." He stated, making us put our attention back on him. "Your turn. You, on the right, you're first." He told Naruto. _

_After all three of them told him their likes and such, and me laughing hysterically at Sakura's introduction, it was my turn. I glanced around at all of them, and sighed._

"_My name is Aika Wolfe. I like some things, and dislike other things. My dream is to become the best that I can be, and my hobbie is, well, none of your concern." I spoke quickly, smirking at all of their faces. They didn't seem too thrilled by my answer, but it's not like I cared. I liked having no friends._

_

* * *

_

If only I knew what I knew now. I would've been different, and not as mean. But then again, the past is what made the future.

I stuffed my hands into my black skirt's pockets. Yes, I, Aika Wolfe, was wearing a skirt now. But like I said, a lot of things have changed since we got put into squads.

I was walking somewhere in the woods. It was too depressing to be home right now. Back in Konoha, everyone was grieving over their losses.

Jiriaya, Naruto's mentor, had been recently killed in battle. As did Asuma, team 10's sensei. They both had shaken up the former Genin. But the one loss that really bothered me wasn't a death.

My footsteps were the only sound in the woods right now. It was pretty dark out, so it wasn't a shock that no one was here. I didn't really know how far I've walked by now.

I was pretty content on where I was right now. The woods had become my favorite place to go when I had so many thoughts racing in my head. It was either that, or laying in bed wide awake.

After I passed a few trees, I noticed that I had come to a clearing. I smiled after realizing where I was. I walked over to the middle of the field, and stopped. I just stared at the ground.

* * *

"_Hey, Aika!" Naruto called out over to me. I stopped my training for a moment, and turned to look at him._

"_What do you want Naruto?" I asked, staring at him. After a few months of being with the team, I had grown a friendship with the blonde. I didn't really know how it happened, but it did._

_Naruto grinned at me, and walked over. "Come on, I want to take the team somewhere!" He shouted, a little too loud for me. _

"_H-Hey!" He grabbed my arm, and began to drag me away. I tried to protest, but he seemed to be set on taking us to this place._

_And a few minutes later, we were there. I blinked, and rubbed my eyes. "Is this it?" I asked._

_Naruto turned to me, a grin still on his face. "It's pretty great, isn't it?" He yelled. He ran over to the middle of the field, and laid down. _

_I followed him, and laid across from him so that my head was at a 90 degree angle from his. A few minutes later, and Sasuke and Sakura had joined us. Apparently, Naruto had convinced them to come. _

_Sasuke was lying next to me, while Sakura was between Sasuke and Naruto. We just all laid there, staring up at the sky. _

_I smiled. "You know, no matter how annoying you all are, I couldn't have asked for a better team." I broke the silence. I closed my eyes, and relaxed as the silence fell back over us._

_

* * *

_

"You still remember this place?" I heard someone ask. I could hear their footsteps getting closer to me.

I closed my hands into fists, and clenched. I bit hard down onto my lip. The tears were threatening to fall over my eyes.

"Of course I would, Sasuke." I spoke, turning towards the source of the voice. Across from me stood a handsome boy. He stood a good few inches above me.

That boy, would be Sasuke Uchiha. My former team member. And I say former because, well, he left Konoha a few years ago for Orochimaru. And all to just kill his older brother.

By the time my eyes met his, I had calmed myself down. He was only a foot away from me, his onyx eyes staring into my emerald ones.

The wind blew softly, causing my hair to blow into my face slightly. But I didn't move. I kept my eyes on him the whole time, watching his every move. Once the wind calmed down, I felt my hair fall back down into place.

Sasuke reached for it quickly, and caught a piece in between his fingers. I fought the urge to gasp at how quickly he had moved to me. He studied it for a moment.

"You let your hair grow out." He spoke, more to himself than to me. I nodded my head, and subconsciously touched my hair. It was true. My once shoulder length hair now touched half way down my back.

He let the strand go. "It looks nice." He spoke again, looking back to my face. "You're also wearing makeup now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I snapped out of my quiet state, and studied him for a moment. "You let your bangs fall into your face now? How different." Bitterness was etched into my voice.

I expected him to glare at me. To be angry, and snap back at me. But instead, he just kept his eyes calm. He was too calm.

My head dropped a little, and I stared at the ground. "I guess we've all just changed, huh?" I stated it more than I asked, but I still got a sound of agreement from him.

I lowered myself to the ground, and wrapped my arms around my knees. I closed my eyes. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare. There was a reason why I wouldn't go on those rescue missions.

* * *

"_But Aika, you're one of the best Genin that we have! Why won't you go?" Shikamaru asked me. He had asked me to go with him to retrieve Sasuke, so of course he was annoyed when I declined._

_I sighed. "I just can't, Shika. Can you just understand?" I asked him, shutting the door. He stopped the door with his foot, and pushed it open._

_He stared down at me, while I just stared at the ground. He sighed. "He's your teammate though. Don't you want him to come back?"_

"_DO YOU REALLY THINK HE'LL COME BACK?" I snapped back, glaring at the ground. He must've been shocked, because he never answered. _

"_One thing you should know about Sasuke. Once he has a goal set in his mind, he will not stop until he accomplishes it. No matter who goes, he won't come back. He doesn't care. His friendship with Naruto, Sakura, and even ME doesn't matter to him anymore." I felt the tears flow down my cheeks. _

_I opened my eyes, and stared up at Shikamaru. I shook my head. "If he's not coming back, then I can't see him. It'll hurt when he says he won't come back with us." I calmly told him._

_He sighed, and put his hand up to his head. "Troublesome, but alright." He had given up on convincing me to go._

_

* * *

_

I jumped slightly when I sensed someone sit next to me, which snapped me out of my flashback. I glanced up, and saw that Sasuke had sat next to me. I watched him for a moment, and looked away.

"Was it worth it?" I asked him. I could hear him shift slightly. I looked down to my feet again, and figured that I wasn't going to get an answer.

I closed my eyes, feeling the frustration grow over me again. "Aika…" "Just stop." I interrupted him. I pushed myself back up, and turned to walk away. I wasn't going to look back. I would just go back home, lay down in bed, and go to sleep.

Sasuke grabbed my arm, stopping me from leaving. "Aika, listen…" "Just let go of me, Sasuke." I snapped, attempting to snatch my arm away. He had a firm grip on my arm, so I couldn't get away.

I felt the tears come back again, but I knew I couldn't just push them away again. "How can you just leave like that? I don't understand." I spoke to him, keeping my eyes on the ground.

He pulled on my arm, forcing me to turn towards him. I kept my eyes on the ground. "Aika, look at me." He demanded, but not in a mean way. Still, I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Aika…" "Just leave again. I know that you're not coming back. We all know you aren't. So just go, and save me the hurt, dammit!" I yelled, letting the tears fall down my cheeks.

I felt him grab my face, and move it so that he could see me. He stared down at me, his eyes a bit wide that I was crying.

He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into his chest. I was shocked at first, but once my face made contact with his chest, I just broke down.

I cried for what seemed like an eternity. But once I began to calm down, I felt him pull away slightly. He looked down at me, confusion in his eyes.

"Why cry over someone like me? You never liked me before." He was right. I had been mean to him, and treated him as if I hated him.

I laughed slightly. "Really? You should know that I'm just a jerk. Truthfully, over time, I began to genuinely care for you, Sasuke." I spoke calmly now.

I looked up at him, and was immediately locked onto his face. Over the years, he had definitely matured. He now had bangs that fell into his eyes slightly.

When he moved closer to me, I didn't move. I didn't try to run, or freak out again. Instead, I stood there, and decided.

Whatever happens, happens.

I felt his lips touch mine softly. I let my eyes close slowly, and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around my waist. Everything seemed to happen pretty quickly. And before I knew it, an hour had gone by.

I had my head on his bare chest, listening to the flutter of his heartbeat. I wished we could be like this for a long time, but I knew our time was short.

"Aika." He whispered in my ear, running a hand through my black hair. I sighed, and sat up. I looked down at him, and gave him a smile.

"I know, Sasuke." I told him. I stood up, and offered him a hand. He gave me a smile, and took my hand. But instead of me pulling him up, he pulled me back down onto his lap.

I blushed when he put his face in the crook of my neck. I shivered slightly when he kissed it. Slowly, he picked me up with him, and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his chest, and sighed.

He pulled away slightly, and touched my face. "I'll be back for you, someday. I promise." He pushed my hair back out of my face.

I smiled up at him, and nodded my head. "I'm sure you will." I told him. I pushed up on my tippy toes, and kissed him softly once more.

He pulled away, and leaned his forehead on mine. "I love you, Aika." He whispered to me. I smiled up at him. "I love you too, Sasuke."

And with that, he was gone. I rocked back on my feet for a moment, and sighed out loud. I turned around on my heel, and began walking to the village.

A few years ago, I would've thought the idea of being with Sasuke would be gross. Outrageous, even.

* * *

_Sakura was drooling over Sasuke again. She was practically a puppy dog, following him around like that._

"_If she says Sasuke's name one more time, I swear-" "Sasukeee!" "THAT'S IT!" I yelled, dropping out of the tree that I was laying in. _

_Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all stared at me with shock, but it was only for a moment. _

_I walked over to Sakura, and glared at her. "We're freaking ninjas, for goodness sakes. You don't need to be in love with someone right now. We're only 14, you idiot!" I yelled, waving my arms around. Sakura opened her mouth to speak again._

"_Besides, if you're gonna find someone to like, make it somebody better than Uchiha. He's lame." I interrupted her, a smirk forming on my face. In a second, I heard Naruto laughing loudly at my statement. Sakura looked horrified, and Sasuke looked slightly annoyed. _

_Sasuke scoffed, making me look over at him. I smirked at him. "Oh, did I hurt your feelings, Uchiha?" I asked with mock feelings. He glared at me, and opened his mouth to speak._

_

* * *

_

"AIKA!" I jumped slightly at the sudden outburst. I looked around, and noticed that I was out of the woods already.

"Aika!" I heard my name being yelled again. I looked ahead of me, and saw Naruto running towards me. I stopped, and waited for him to catch up.

While I waited, I had a thought cross my mind. Did I regret what had happened back in the woods with Sasuke? He was a missing ninja now, and was considered an enemy to Konoha.

Naruto panted slightly when he stood in front of me. He looked down at me, a worried look in his eyes.

"Aika, some of the ninjas have spotted Sasuke!" He shouted, looking around at the woods that I had just emerged from. I stared up at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

He settled his eyes back on me, and nodded his head. "Yeah. Have you seen him at all?" His voice was desperate. I stared at him, guilt suddenly filling me.

I knew Naruto wanted to bring Sasuke back. It was possibly one of his biggest goals now. Not that I blamed him, though. Sasuke was his best friend. If my best friend had left the village, I'd want to find them too.

"_I'll be back for you, someday. I promise." _His words rang through my head. I shook my head, making my decision.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I haven't seen him." I lied, trying my best to put on a sad look. Obviously, it worked, because Naruto immediately cursed and ran off.

I continued to walk back to my house, and stuffed my hands in my pockets. But before I reached my house, I noticed something move by to my left.

I looked over, and was immediately greeted with a flash of red eyes. But in a flash, they were gone. I smiled to myself, and opened the door to my home. I took off my jacket, and walked up to my room.

I let myself lay down on my bed, and I stared up at the ceiling. I smiled, and closed my eyes.

"No. I don't regret anything at all." And with that, I fell asleep.


End file.
